


Take a sith

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Just some joke I come upon and had to write





	Take a sith

\- Padawan, can you explain why I found you shagging Maul ?

\- You tell me to take a Sith before meditate.

\- I tell you to stop running amok and take a **sit** for meditate !

\- Oh. At least now I feel relaxed enough to meditate. It's the result that is important, no ?

\- I think I will make you debate on this subject with Yoda.

\- I have a bad feeling about that.

\- If only you could have bad feeling when you are about to do a stupid thing, and not only when a bad thing is about to fall on you.

\- I'm just a Padawan. I have much to learn.

\- Seems so. I will tell Mace to cancel your trials seen that you act like a horny teenager with no brain.

\- _Your_ teenager, Master. It's your duty to help me grow.

\- I fear you will never grow enough to be taller than me, shrimp.

\- Puff. Not fair.

\- Come on baby, take a sit on the floor, we will meditate together.

\- Not sure Maul will like to be taken on the floor.

\- Obi-Wan !

END

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure Qui-Gon like Obi-Wan's humor. And you ?


End file.
